herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the Original Star Wars Trilogy. He is the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, and a Jedi who would fight against the Empire and ultimately bring peace to the galaxy. Biography Revenge Of The Sith Luke and his sister are born and seperated. A New Hope Luke lives a humdrum existence on Tatooine with his aunt and uncle, who have kept his father's true history a secret from him. He initially wants to join the Imperial Academy to become an Imperial pilot with his childhood friend Biggs Darklighter, but is held back by his uncle who needs his help on the moisture farm. He takes his first steps toward his destiny when he finds two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, the latter of whom is carrying a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi, known to Luke as the hermit old Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells Luke that his father was a Jedi and presents him with his father's lightsaber. He then tells him that his father was murdered by a traitorous Jedi named Darth Vader. Obi-Wan offers to take Luke to Alderaan and train him in the ways of The Force, but Luke rejects his offer. Luke changes his mind when he discovers his aunt and uncle have been killed by Imperial stormtroopers, however. He and Obi-Wan obtain passage with the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca on their ship, the Millennium Falcon, only to find that Alderaan has been destroyed by the Empire's new superweapon, the Death Star. The group sneaks onto the Death Star and rescues the captive Princess Leia, but things do not go as planned, as the group are escaping, Obi-Wan sacrifices himself in a duel with Vader so that the others can escape. Luke is heartbroken and sad, but he finds the strength (with help from Obi-Wan's spirit) to join the Rebel Alliance and destroy the Death Star during the film's climactic battle. The Empire Strike Back Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the rebels have relocated to the Ice Planet of Hoth, and Luke has been promoted to Commander for his heroism, and achievements. After an encounter with a snow monster, while on patrol duty, Obi-Wan appears to him as a Ghost and tells him to go to the Dagobah system and continue his Jedi training under Yoda, who was once Obi-Wan's teacher. After a devastating battle on Hoth with the Empire, while the other rebels escape, Luke , with his loyal droid R2-D2, head to Dagobah to find Yoda, after meeting Yoda, Luke begins his training under the great little Jedi Master. Which some of the tests that Yoda gives him are impossible. When learning to see the future, Luke then has a premonition of his friends Han, Leia, and Chewie being tortured by his enemy the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader on the beautiful cloud planet of Bespin. Luke goes to help them against Yoda and Obi-Wan's advice for him to complete the training as Vader is too powerful and that only a fully-trained Jedi can defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith, but Luke promises to return and finish the training. Luke arrives in Cloud City, and encounters Vader, after a fierce battle, Vader severs the boy's right hand, and reveals that he is his Father. Shocked, depressed and horrified, Luke refuses to join the dark warrior and instead chooses to die by falling down a bottomless pit leading to a weather vane, Luke then uses the force to call Leia, Chewie and Lando Calrissian back to rescue him, and after escaping the empire, Luke is treated in a Medical Center of a rebel cruiser, by getting a new articial hand. While Lando and Chewie go off to find Han and rescue him from the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and the gangster Jabba the Hutt, Luke comforts Leia. with R2-D2 and C-3PO at their side. Their fates and futures are unknown, they would wait and plan their next move when the time was right. Return Of The Jedi Because Jabba the Hutt captured Han Solo using Boba Fett, Luke and his friends came to Tatooine in order to save him. As a part of plan, Luke sent C-3PO and R2D2 to offer a deal to Jabba - he gave them in exchange for Solo. Jabba have disagreed and reserved droids for himself. After Princess Leia (who was in disguise as bounty hunter) and Chewbacca was captured, Luke came to help them escape. Although he was captured too, Luke slew the rancor and then was taken to the Great Pit of Carcoon to be eaten by the Sarlacc. He escaped, saved his friends, and Leia killed Jabba. Powers and abilities * Swordsmanship: Even for someone with little to no formal training, Luke is exceptionally dangerous in lightsaber combat. His use of the lightsaber is probably as much instinctive as trained: on Bespin, Luke revealed that he was an extraordinarily gifted duelist after only one brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi and a short time of study with Yoda. Without a Master, it was Luke's unparalleled aptitude, which contributed in the impossible advancement of his skills. On board the second Death Star, Luke was finally able to duel Vader on an even footing, and defeated the experienced Dark Lord. * Force mastery: Like his father, Luke possessed a strong connection to the Force. Darth Sidious believed that Luke was strong enough in the Force to destroy the Sith. While infiltrating Jabba's Palace, Luke utilized a number of Force powers such as telekinesis and Jedi mind tricks. When Darth Vader attempted to freeze him in carbonite, Luke was able to perform a force-augmented jump to escape, something that impressed the Dark Lord. In addition, Luke was adept at receiving Force Visions, something he demonstrated during his training with Yoda. Luke had an acute Force Sense, such as when he sensed Vader's presence when approaching Endor. * Vehicular piloting skills: Luke was an expert pilot, being the person who was responsible for destroying the first Death Star and managing to evade Darth Vader himself (albeit with help from Han Solo). Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Son of a Villain Category:Magic User Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Family of a Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Jedi Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Life Saver Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:In love heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Pilots Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Military Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:The Hero Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Universal Protection Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Telekinetics Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Brother of Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Hypnotists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Bond Protector Category:Genius Category:Knights Category:Heroes with super agility Category:Wise Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Lego Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Twins Category:War Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Unknown Fate Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Grandsons Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Master of a Villain Category:Husbands Category:Husband of a Hero Category:Leaders Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Widowed Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Wanderers Category:Students Category:Passionate Learners Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Teachers Category:Schoolteachers Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Ghosts Category:Soldiers Category:Adult Heroes Category:Young Heroes Category:Heroes who avenge family members Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Role Models Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Presumed Deceased